All-American Comics Vol 1 7
** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Antagonists: * S. Harley Canon, munitions manufacturer * Cannelo * Donner Other Characters: * Chief of G2 Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler2_1 = Russell Cole | Inker2_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle2 = Ben Webster: "The Stolen Thought Recorder" | Synopsis2 = Ben figures out that the Thought Recorder was stolen by the maid. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Briarsie * Pat Ented * Prof. Matt Mattix Antagonists: * Desmond * Mary Items: * Ented's Thought Recorder | Writer3_1 = George Storm | Penciler3_1 = George Storm | Inker3_1 = George Storm | StoryTitle3 = Bobby Thatcher: "Searching for Tubby" | Synopsis3 = After the shipwreck, Bobby Thatcher and Elmer Bowers swim to shore, but Tubby Butler is missing, so they search for him until they find him. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Bobby Thatcher Supporting Characters: * Tubby Butler * Elmer Bowers Other Characters: * Mr. Butler * Ella Butler | Writer4_1 = Carl H. Claudy | Penciler4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle4 = Adventures in the Unknown: "A Thousand Years a Minute (Part I)" | Synopsis4 = Safely back on Earth, Alan Kane and Ted Dolliver have a hard time persuading anybody that they've been to Mars. Elmer the mechanical man is rusted out, so that's no help. The only person who doesn't think they're both crazy is Dr. Ignatius Lazar, who is crazy. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Alan Kane * Ted Dolliver Supporting Characters: * Elmer Other Characters: * Dr. Ignatius Lazar * Captain Wentworth * Professor Lutyens | Writer5_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler5_1 = Walter Galli | Inker5_1 = Walter Galli | StoryTitle5 = Fredric March: "The American Way" | Synopsis5 = Lisa is about to be married. World War I begins. Karl has to decide whether or not to go to war. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Martin Gunther * Irma Gunther Supporting Characters: * Karl Gunther * Lisa Gunther Other Characters: * Alex Hewitt * Samuel Brockton * Winifred Baxter * Woodrow Wilson Locations: * New York City ** Ellis Island | Writer6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle6 = Hop Harrigan: Flying Lessons | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Geraldine Other Characters: * Nye, Geraldine's father * Geraldine's mother * Teeny and Tiny, Geraldine's dogs | Writer7_1 = Richard Rick | Penciler7_1 = Richard Rick | Inker7_1 = Richard Rick | StoryTitle7 = Wiley of West Point: The Inspection | Synopsis7 = Bob Wiley might have a loose button on his dress uniform and an important personnel inspection comes up. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Bob Wiley Other Characters: * Igor * General Pomposo Locations: * * Lubanian Embassy | Writer8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle8 = Scribbly: "The Elusive Writer" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Skinny Other Characters: * Sir Cuthberts * Perkins * Mike Macklin Locations: * | Notes = * Published by All-American Comics, Inc. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** Always Belittlin' '' (newspaper strip reprints) by Percy Crosby ** ''Cicero's Cat {newspaper strip reprints} by Al Smith ** Daisybelle (newspaper strip reprints) by Gene Byrnes ** Mutt & Jeff {newspaper strip reprints} by Al Smith ** Reg'lar Fellers (newspaper strip reprints) by Gene Byrnes ** Skippy (newspaper strip reprints) by Percy Crosby ** Tippie (newspaper strip reprints) by Frances Edwina Dumm ** Toonerville Folks (newspaper strip reprints) by Fontaine Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}